


Двое на Стене

by Mey_Chan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Восточный Дозор они прибыли вместе: человек, который не захотел быть королём, и человек, который был правителем Вестероса долгие годы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое на Стене

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laelli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laelli).



> На этот фик нарисован арт Shugister - http://ne.nfwwo5lsfzrw63i.cmle.ru/Gg6AHck.jpg

Том плохо помнил мир до Стены — грязная выгребная яма, его родная деревня, была не лучше места, где он жил теперь. Разве что здесь было холоднее. Намного холоднее. 

Он попал сюда в пятнадцать и провёл в Восточном Дозоре уже почти десять лет. Где-то далеко друг друга сменяли короли и лорды, но здесь время словно остановилось.

Все эти Дейероны, Валарры и Мейекары Таргариены, по очереди занимавшие Железный Трон, казались не более реальными, чем грамкины, снарки и великаны на мамонтах, россказнями о которых потчевали Тома разведчики, возвращавшиеся со своих вылазок.

Хотя грамкины и снарки были куда ближе Таргариенов. Если бы Тому кто-нибудь сказал, что когда-нибудь увидит воочию живого Таргариена прямо как одного из чёрных братьев, что будет разговаривать с ним, жить под одной крышей — Том бы рассмеялся ему в лицо.

 

***  
И всё же — накануне он пил с братьями за здоровье нового короля, Эйегона Невероятного, а теперь смотрит со Стены Восточного Дозора на подплывающие судна. выглядывает нового мейстера взамен почившего. Кораблей было несколько: поговаривали, что новый король в день коронации отправил на Стену всех узников из темниц Королевской Гавани. Новости и сплетни достигали Восточного Дозора быстрее остальных гарнизонов, и этот, похоже, был правдой.

Том помнил, как братья шутили: почтит ли нас своим присутствием милорд Кроворон? 

В Восточный Дозор эти двое прибыли вместе: человек, который не захотел быть королём, и человек, который был некоронованным правителем Вестероса долгие годы.

Бледную шею первого украшала тяжёлая цепь из разномастных звеньев, лиловые глаза смотрели устало. Его сопровождал огромный рыцарь в белом плаще — Том в жизни не видел таких высоких людей, хотя слышал, что в Сумеречном Дозоре был когда-то разведчик семи футов ростом.

Второй глядел на мир единственным алым глазом, лицо его было белым и изъеденным морщинами, а правую щёку уродовало винного цвета пятно, похожее на изувеченную птицу. Его сопровождали несколько человек — как слышал Том, это были остатки Вороньих Клыков, преданных Кроворону людей. 

Лорд-командующий, казалось, растерялся перед такими новобранцами.

— Ваша свет… милорд… — обратился он к Эйемону Таргариену, брату короля, запинаясь на каждом слове, и поклонился. Тот лишь покачал головой:

— Лорд-командующий, теперь я брат Ночного Дозора, у меня больше нет семьи и нет лордства.

Тому показалось, что при его словах белые губы Кровавого Ворона дрогнули в сдерживаемой усмешке.

 

***  
Прошлый мейстер был сварливым и иногда поколачивал Тома, но грех было жаловаться — стюардом всё равно быть лучше, чем строителем или разведчиком. 

От Эйемона Таргариена он ждал, что тот будет таким же, если не хуже, всё-таки драконья кровь. Но брат короля, видимо, в самом деле решил стать просто Эйемоном и с Томом обращался хорошо. 

Он не требовал много: Том топил ему камин, стирал, приносил еду да подносил время от времени стакан разогретого вина с травами.

Ещё мейстер учил его буквам, хоть Том и отнекивался. 

— Когда я буду старым и слепым, ты будешь мне читать книги, — говорил он, и Том еле сдерживал смех, ведь мейстер был всего на десять лет старше его. И всё же Том прилежно учился и уже за месяц стал читать по складам.

Бриндер Риверс, в отличие от Эйемона, как был правителем, так и остался. Его Вороньи Клыки вечно были при нём — «Ворон с клыками», как шутили чёрные братья, правда, за глаза, — и он никому не подчинялся. Том не раз видел, как он обращается к лорду-командующему свысока, а тот зовёт его «милорд Риверс» и ни в чём не перечит. 

Окончательно Кроворона Том невзлюбил после того, как тот однажды заглянул к мейстеру Эйемону.

— Ты мог бы помочь мне, кузен? — спросил он светским тоном, едва войдя в покои мейстера, двое его Клыков остались снаружи. 

— Не обращайся ко мне так. Здесь у меня нет семьи.

Бринден Риверс нетерпеливо качнул головой.

— Хорошо, мейстер Эйемон. Мне нужны твои знания, — он косо глянул на Тома, — но я хочу поговорить с тобой наедине.

— Выйди, Том, — мягко сказал мейстер. 

Том поплёлся за дверь, но стоять в компании Клыков ему не хотелось, поэтому он отправился шататься по двору. Там было ветренно и зябко, и Том гулял туда-сюда под окном башни мейстера, пока не услышал крик. Это был голос Эйемона, и Том, переборов свой страх, поспешил в башню. 

Кроворон однажды убил сводного брата и племянников. Вдруг он решил и от Эйемона избавиться ради каких-то своих интриг? 

На лестнице он столкнулся с самим Бринденом Риверсом, который шёл впереди своих людей. Взглядом, которым он смерил Тома, можно было заморозить половину Вестероса.

Бринден Риверс был не в духе.

Когда Том, предчувствуя самое страшное, вошёл в покои мейстера Эйемона, тот, целый и невредимый, сидел у окна и смотрел вперёд невидящим взглядом.

— Вы… вам принести вина? — пролепетал Том.

Мейстер покачал головой.

— Нет, отдохни пока. 

Том помялся, набрался храбрости и сказал:

— Вы кричали, я слышал.

Мейстер, не глядя на него, махнул рукой.

— Я… был в гневе. 

Его трудно было представить рассерженным, и сейчас мейстер выглядел скорее усталым, чем злым. Том не мог даже вообразить, что сделал Кроворон, чтобы довести Эйемона до крика. Но тот сам начал говорить.

— Я прибыл сюда только для того, чтобы… чтобы быть подальше от всего этого — заговоров, интриг. Я надеялся, что обрету здесь покой, — тихо произнёс он словно и не Тому, а самому себе. — Но этому не суждено сбыться… Сходи покорми воронов, они, должно быть, проголодались.

Когда Том, расстроенный из-за мейстера, отправился кормить птиц, произошло кое-что странное. 

Все птицы сидели в клетках, но он вдруг увидел одну на воле, в узком башенном окне. Солнце светило прямо в глаза Тому, и он различал лишь силуэт. Прищурившись, Том протянул руки и попытался схватить ворона, но, когда он оказался ближе, и лучи солнца уже не так слепили глаза — увидел кое-что такое, отчего отпрянул, запнулся ногой о половицу и шлёпнулся на зад. А ворон, каркнув, взмахнул крыльями и улетел. 

У него было три глаза — три блестящих птичьих глаза, и тот, что посредине, алел как кровь.

 

***  
Когда после очередного похода за Стену лорд-командующий не вернулся, и новым стал Бринден Риверс, никто не удивился. Голосование было формальностью, все вокруг давно подчинились бывшему Деснице. Кого-то он запугал, кто-то перешёл к нему добровольно, а кого-то — Том не сомневался — склонил на свою сторону тёмными чарами. 

Том боялся, что теперь, когда Кроворон стал на стене Хозяином, мейстер Эйемон окажется полностью в его власти, но Бринден Риверс, похоже, потерял к нему интерес. 

Он полностью погрузился в дела Ночного Дозора, самолично участвовал в вылазках разведчиков и, казалось, целиком отрешился от прежней жизни.

 

***  
Он зашёл в комнату Эйемона, не постучав, как делал всегда. 

Том как раз читал мейстеру книгу — собственные глаза уже подводили Эйемона.

Мейстер повернул голову на звук, сощурился. 

Том порадовался тому, что мейстер не видит сейчас лица Кроворона, потому что у Тома от его взгляда свело живот и по спине пробежал морозец.

— Твой брат погиб вместе с сыном и со своим верным рыцарем, — без предисловий сказал Бринден Риверс. — Я ведь предупреждал тебя, Эйемон. 

Из груди мейстера вырвался шумный вздох, мокрые дорожки слёз расчертили морщинистые щёки — и только. Он ничего не ответил. Не произнёс ни слова, не сделал ни единого движения.

— Я предупреждал, — повторил Бринден Риверс, но не злорадно, а устало. 

Том захлопнул книгу. Он понял вдруг, что не боится лорда-командующего — подумаешь, всего лишь бледная одноглазая немочь в чёрных мехах.

— Не мучайте его, как вы можете!.. — срывающимся голосом сказал он. 

Кроворон смерил его тяжёлым взглядом, и у Тома снова свело живот.

— Ты сам загнал себя в эту ловушку, — сказал Бринден Риверс, обращаясь к Эйемону. — Я мог бы тебе помочь, мог помочь ему…

— Неужели ты думаешь, что мне сейчас кто-нибудь поможет? — ровным голосом ответил Эйемон. Кроворон изменился в лице.

— Я… ты знаешь сам, я пытался, — отрывисто сказал он и вышел, взметнув чёрным плащом.

 

***  
Почему-то с тех пор всё изменилось. После того разговора Риверс не раз приходил к Эйемону по вечерам, и они подолгу разговаривали. Тома обычно отсылали прочь, но краем уха он слышал: Кроворон и Эйемон разговаривали о том, что находилось за Стеной. Тому было ужасно интересно, он нарочно доделывал свои дела как можно медленнее, чтобы услышать хоть что-то.

Чаще всего Кровавый Ворон рассказывал Эйемону о том, что он обнаруживал во время вылазок — про деревни одичалых, заброшенные богорощи, но иногда — о знаках на чардревах или о неведомые существа, в которых нельзя было признать людей, и всё же они на них походили.

— Это Дети Леса, — убеждённо говорил Бринден Риверс. — Эйемон, они ещё здесь, где остались чардрева, и они владеют такими чарами, о которых мы и не подозреваем! 

Том вспомнил, что Бринден Риверс был чернокнижником, и ему стало жутко. Конечно, это не Король Ночи, который приносил человеческие жертвы Иным, но всё-таки было что-то нечестивое в его словах. 

И трёхглазый ворон всё никак не шёл из памяти. 

А однажды Кроворон и вовсе помянул, что знает, где разыскать Детей Леса. Том навострил уши, но мейстер жестом отправил его прочь, и услышать больше ничего не удалось.

Пусть Том по-прежнему не любил нового лорд-командующего, но Эйемон впервые после смерти Эйегона Пятого наконец оживился.

 

***  
Они собирались на рассвете, и ночь перед ним Бринден Риверс не спал. 

Не спал и Том, мейстер будил его посреди ночи и просил то принести вина лорду-командующему, то подбросить дров в камин. 

Они всё говорили и говорили — Бринден Риверс и Эйемон, и уже почти не стеснялись Тома, но то, что он слышал, было настолько немыслимо, что ушам не верилось. Бринден Риверс желал познать древнюю магию Детей Леса.

— Я хочу этого, хочу этой власти, — твёрдо произнёс Бринден Риверс.

— А как же твой Ночной Дозор? — с усмешкой спросил Эйемон. 

К удивлению Тома, Кроворон улыбнулся в ответ, и лицо его словно растрескалось сетью морщин.

— Я буду приглядывать за вами. Не забывай, в моём распоряжении окажется куда больше тысячи и одного глаза. 

На рассвете лорд-командующий в очередной раз собрался покинуть замок, но с собой он взял лишь несколько верных человек. 

Мейстер Эйемон вышел проводить его, и это тоже было странно. В глазах его блеснули слёзы, и Том понял вдруг, что лорд-командующий уезжает, чтобы не вернуться. 

— Береги себя, брат мой, — сказал Эйемон, обнимая его за плечи.

Бринден Риверс усмехнулся, но положил руку в чёрной перчатке поверх руки Эйемона.

—Не ты ли говорил, что здесь у нас нет семьи? Ты всегда знаешь, как подать мне весточку, да и я говорил, что буду приглядывать за вами.

Он выехал в открытые ворота под Стеной, и Вороньи Клыки последовали за ним. Что-то заставило Тома поднять голову, и он увидел на башне мейстера ворона — большого, чёрного. Он каркнул, взмахнул крыльями и взмыл за Стену.

Издалека его было не разглядеть, но Том знал, что у ворона три глаза. 

Три из тысячи и одного, что есть у Кровавого Ворона.


End file.
